The Summer Things Fell Apart and Back Again
by KMPcool
Summary: This is a story comprised of scenes, each 100 words or less. The sandlot boys have a new team member who isn't who he says he is. When secrets are discovered things fall apart, and Benny just can't run fast enough. It falls back together as they grieve. Rated T for suicide.
1. Aaron

It was hot. The sun was unrelenting just another California day. The boys had been greeted by someone new, a boy they hadn't seen before. He looked familiar, but none of them could place him.

"Are you going out to play ball?"He asked. A few of them nodded. "Can I join you? I'm Aaron by the way," He greeted. His hair was choppy. He was gentle, only took up the minimum amount of space.

The boys turned their backs to Aaron and kept their voices low. After a moment they turned around.

"Sure," One of them delivered the verdict.


	2. Benny's sister

"Aaron, play center," Benny instructed, others adjusted.

"We'll see how you are before we give you an official spot on the team," Ham said. His arms were crossed.

"Sounds good," Aaron agreed. A girl arrived.

"Not now, go home." Benny told her. They were siblings.

"Well now that I know you have a new guy, how can I leave?" She asked, winking at Aaron. He gulped in response.

After the game she approached him. "You're cute, here's my number, call me."

"I, uh, don't swing that way." He declined.

"You're gay. Well, call me and my brother won't find out."


	3. Discovery

He had no choice but to call. She controlled him. However, she wasn't planning on bad information. A week later, she wasn't satisfied and told.

"You're gay?" Squints shouted at Aaron.

"No." Aaron denied.

"Then why did Abby say you were?"Benny asked.

"I'm not gay!" Aaron said.

"She said you wouldn't go for her."

"It's because we're both girls!" Aaron shouted. She covered her mouth quickly.

"That's worse!" Ham barked. "Don't come back!" She ran away. None of them fallowed, she didn't expect them to. Who would chase after a liar?

Abby leaned against a fence, wearing a smirk.


	4. Goodbye

**TW suicide**

"I'm sorry," She wrote. "I lied to all of you. I shouldn't have, goodbye." She sent the postcard to Mr. Myrtle's house. She knew they would find it and its picture of The Golden Gate Bridge, her final destination. She left for it that night.

They found it the fallowing morning, and fallowed her.

The bridge was tall, tall enough, for her at least.

It was long, too long for Benny.

She climbed over the rail.

He willed himself to go faster. If he could just get there in time, he could stop her.

He ran too slowly.

She jumped.


	5. Her name was Eowyn

Her funeral was held that Sunday. It was sunny, a day for ball, not loss. The boys all showed up. They put baseballs in her casket instead of flowers. As she was lowered into the ground Scotty couldn't stop crying. Benny forced his tears back, they would reemerge that night. Ham told her he was sorry, and that she was a good player.

"Her name was Eowyn," Scotty forced out in between sobs. That was the only thing etched on the black stone.

"Yeah it was." Benny wrapped an arm around Scotty's shoulders. "It was Aaron too."


	6. I should have got that

**A.N. I don't own the Sandlot.**

Benny knew baseball to work like therapy for him, so he kept them playing. The games weren't as good, they were all somewhere else. Scotty couldn't catch at all, and Yeah Yeah had to keep snapping back to the game. Even Benny was affected. He had to restrain himself from calling out for Aaron to make a play.

Benny saw a pitch come his way, and hit it out of the sandlot. He knew exactly what he had done. They needed the day off.

As the guys left, Scotty remained by the fence. Sobs shook him. "I should've got that."


	7. Don't make me lose you too

It became very clear very quickly that Scotty was taking Eowyn the hardest.

"Hey, you up for some ball?" Benny asked.

"No," Scotty replied. He was curled up on his bed, facing the wall. "I'm not up for anything."

"Smalls, we're worried about you," Benny confessed. He hadn't left his room in 3 days.

"Don't do that," Scotty said, he turned to face Benny. His face was red and swollen, crying most likely.

"Is there something I can help with?" Benny asked.

"No," Scotty said, turning back to the wall. "Leave me alone."

"Just don't make me lose you too."


	8. Redemption

A week after the funeral, Phillips stopped by. Scotty, who had just crawled out of his room to appease Benny, wasn't going to have it, and promptly fainted.

"Would you look at that? Maybe he's trying to meet back up with that coward. What was his name? Erick?" Phillips taunted.

"Eowyn wasn't a coward," Ham defended.

"Yeah yeah, you're jealous she played baseball better than you!" Yeah Yeah added.

Phillips scoffed, "Your standards have fallen. Anyways she's in a better place now, anywhere's better than here."

"Keep talking about her like that, you'll meet her," Ham threatened. Scotty woke up.


	9. I like it here

Benny refused to leave Scotty alone after that. He knew Phillips was just a jerk, but he couldn't shake it, he clung to Scotty for his life too. They had sleepovers every other night.

"Benny, if you could go anywhere right now, where would you go?" Scotty asked in the darkness.

"I like it here," Benny said. "Why?"

"I just saw something the other day," Scotty said.

"It's bothering you, what was it?" Benny inquired.

"It was an article, some people said they'd go to someone, others said they would go somewhere." He explained.

"I like it here," Benny repeated.


	10. Diary in a box

Even with the comfort of Benny nearby every other night, and other strong friendships, Scotty was plagued by 'why's and 'what if's.

"Hey, you were one of Eowyn's friends," A man shouted from a car.

"Yeah," Scotty said. Some friend he had been, letting it happen.

"Here, she told me to give this to one of you." The man stuck a box out of the car. He retrieved it. It was full of letters, like a diary in a box. Somewhere, in his heart he knew the questions would never quite cease but they would become further apart in time.


	11. I never counted on you chasing me

The next night, he shared the box with Benny. They read letter after letter, however one was seared into his memory.

"I know you don't want to hear how sorry I am. I know how worthless that is in this process for you. My mom did the same to me. I'm not sure there is an afterlife. I guess I get to find out now. I know I won't be going to a better place, because you were all the best place in the universe. I never counted on you chasing me." She had written it in the hospital.


	12. Benny's favorite letter

**A.N. I don't own the Sandlot. Do you want more of these scenes?**

Benny's favorite letter differed from Scotty's. He didn't want to remember that day so directly.

He preferred the one that read "You know it's okay to cry right? You shouldn't have to be strong for everyone else just because I wasn't. After everything I hope you all find someone to love just as strongly as you care for each other." He loved it because he wasn't alright, but he kept saying he was. He kept the tears from showing around the guys. That letter ended with "You've done enough."

"Do you like it here?" Benny asked.

"Yes," Scotty said.


	13. Sharing letters

Timmy and Tommy had planned a camp out in their backyard again. Benny and Scotty had agreed to share the letters with the guys.

"Aaron wrote letters?" Squints asked.

"Yeah yeah, she could have just told us," Yeah Yeah complained.

"No, she was worried about Abby. Sorry Benny man but your sister is scary," Bertram said. Ham agreed, already shoving s'mores in his mouth.

"Did she ever say why?" Timmy asked.

"Did she ever say why?" Tommy repeated.

"Yeah, she did," Benny handed them a letter. "This says is she lost friends and her mom."


	14. Benny cries in his sleep

Benny cries in his sleep. It was a fact Scotty had come to know. He tried to accept it, but seeing his otherwise peaceful friend break down was hard.

One night Scotty heard the tale-tell whimpering and decided he couldn't take it.

"Hey Benny," Scotty shook him awake. "You were crying," He stated.

"Oh, I was? Sorry man," Benny said.

"No, it's okay," Scotty said. "Why do you only cry in your sleep?" He asked.

"It's the only time I don't feel like a loser doing it," Benny admitted.

"You are not a loser," Scotty denied, scrunching up his nose.


	15. Scotty talks in his sleep (200 words)

Scotty talks in his sleep. Benny now knew that, and found it terrifying. He only seemed to talk when the dreams were bad. Usually he'd call out either Eowyn or Aaron fallowed by a "don't do it". It had been a month and he still had those dreams.

"Benny!" Scotty screamed in the middle of the night. "Benny!" He called out again.

"Hey, hey, you're okay," Benny woke him.

"You're here," was his drowsy reply.

"Yeah Smalls, I'm here." He smiled.

"Sorry," Scotty said, his blush wasn't unnoticed.

"What was that about?" Benny whispered.

"You, obviously you," Scotty scolded himself for his stupidity. "I've gotten those for awhile actually," He said. "Since the ball, and they were the night you got it back, and I don't know why they started." He rambled.

"You still have them?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, I haven't in awhile, but I guess they're back," Scotty said, "You basically risked your life for me, well it seemed like it. Still risked a lot, like the rest of summer." He crawled closer to Benny.

"It was nothing" Benny lied.

"It was too," Scotty said. They sat knee to knee now.

"Maybe," Benny admitted. "But don't worry about me."

 **A.N. That was a double drabble of sorts, 200 words instead of 100 or less. I thought it was worth it though.**


	16. Keenly aware

"Do you like it here?" Scotty asked. They tossed a ball around one morning.

"You know I do Smalls," Benny replied, a little confused.

"Just checking," Scotty said. His face was red from more than just the heat.

"I was thinking about it," Benny threw the ball back. "Would you go somewhere, or to someone?"

"Someone," Scotty responded quickly. "You?" He asked.

"Eh, same, but I got everyone I need here," Benny said. Scotty was keenly aware of three things: how hot it was, the ball, and the fact they were the only ones on the field.


	17. Something

"Do you think there's something between them?" Kenny asked one day. Benny and Smalls were late again.

"Nah man, Smalls just took it the worst." Ham dismissed.

"Yeah yeah, you saw him crying. 'Sides Benny isn't like that," Yeah Yeah said.

"Yeah man, the only thing Benny gives the time of day is baseball," Bertram said.

"Our sister liked him, cried for weeks," Timmy said.

"Cried for weeks," Tommy confirmed.

"Speak of the devil," Squints said, as the two in question showed.

"Sorry guys ran into a few problems," Benny apologized. Scotty wheezed beside him.

"Never again," Scotty promised.


	18. moving

Scotty's parents threatened to move.

"Look I just don't think this is healthy for you," His mother explained as they looked at another listing.

"Yeah, especially what you have going with that boy, Benny," His step-dad said.

"But, I like it here," Scotty protested. "Honest, things are good here," He added.

"Yeah well tell that to her father, he lost his daughter because of those kids, and I'm not losing you," His mother said.

"I like it here," Scotty repeated, knowing neither of them understood the importance of the phrase.

"It's dangerous for you here," She said.

"No it's not."


	19. Threats of repetition

"You know I heard you that night," Abby said, grabbing Scotty's arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He stumbled over the words.

"Yeah you do, you stay as far away from my brother as you can." She threatened.

"Or what?" Scotty asked, not wanting the answer.

"Or I'll tell the guys, all of them, about what goes on in your fantasy world." She said.

"Everything okay?" Benny asked.

"You know it," Abby beamed. "Shame I can't date your friends," She added. Scotty could feel part of him die.

"That wasn't-" Scotty started.

"Don't worry about it," Benny dismissed.


	20. Couldn't know

She couldn't know. She obviously only knew parts and assumed. She couldn't know that they were nightmares of his death. The thoughts tormented Scotty, and tonight, he was alone.

"I don't like it here," He told himself. His tears wouldn't stop. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep. "This is what Eowyn felt like," He gasped. He knew too well how that ended, he relived it nightly. He was interrupted by a tapping.

"What is it?" He asked, opening his window.

"I know what Abby said," Benny said. "And I don't want to lose you too," He breathed.


	21. Moving on with Mary

"Don't worry so much, you'll do fine Smalls. 'Sides it ain't like she's evil." Benny assured him

"I don't know Benny," Scotty said.

"You'll be fine, you've known her how long?" Benny asked.

"Almost as long as you," Scotty admitted, blushing slightly.

"Exactly, I bet she's twice as nervous as you," Benny said.

"Really?" Scotty perked up.

"Really Smalls," He said.

"She's smart, and nice, and wonderful," Scotty babbled.

"And lucky," Benny said. It was covered by the team shouting "And a babe!"

And she was, Benny had tried to find something wrong with Mary, but drew a blank.


	22. Dandelions and Roses

**I don't own the Sandlot**

"Mary likes dandelions more than roses," Scotty said.

"That's great Smalls," Benny said. Ever since they started going out he wouldn't shut up about her.

"Yeah it is," He sighed. Benny rolled his eyes. He had reverted back to baseball and its general safety from mushy feely stuff.

"Have you two kissed yet?"Benny asked, annoyed.

Scotty turned a deep crimson color before shaking his head. "No, I think I'd disappoint her."

"I doubt that," Benny said.

"It's just-"

"Just what Smalls?" Benny cut him off.

"I've never, you know." He was about 2 shades darker now.

"Don't worry about it."


	23. Moving on Without Benny

**I don't own the Sandlot**

Everyone thought Benny would be the first to get a girlfriend, with how all the girls swooned and everything. He would politely reject their advances in favor of baseball. Well, Baseball and his friends. He never counted on them not doing the same. Scotty didn't generally have girls swooning, and he would run away from those who did.

"I can't come Saturday," Scotty confessed one day. "Mary wants to see the movies."

"It's fine," Ham said when Benny refused to speak. "We know how you two lovebirds are."

As far as Benny was concerned, the sandlot had lost a player.


	24. still like it here?

"Do you still like it here?" Benny asked Scotty one day as they were playing catch.

"Yeah," Scotty's voice shook.

"What was that?" Benny scoffed.

"I like it here, I like it here a lot, it's just that-"

Benny cut him off, "It's just what Smalls?"

"My mom doesn't." The ball stopped.

"So you're moving then?" Benny's face fell.

"We're looking into it." Scotty went over to Benny. "No promises on anything."

"But you might stay then?" Benny asked.

"I might stay with you, yeah," Scotty replied


	25. fast forward

"Fast forward," he wrote. Scotty had his own box now. It was a suggestion Benny had made after, after the falling summer.

"I'm better now, I promise." He continued on the yellow stationary his mother had sent last month. "I can't stop thinking about you, and everything you've done."

Scotty put the pen down. He had graduated from the crayon two months ago. He pressed just enough folds into the paper to slide it into the matching envelope and tossed it into the box of unsent letters. Maybe someday, Benny would find letters he liked, that made him cry.


End file.
